1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress. In particular, the present invention relates to a mattress having a cut-out portion so that a bed pan may be positioned therein.
2. Discussion of Background
It is estimated that there may be nearly 5 million people in the United States with limited mobility. Combined with this number are the people who undergo surgery or extended hospital stays and who may have temporary limited mobility. These people typically spend a large majority of the day in the bed, or they may be completely bed ridden. Although they may have limited mobility, their body does not stop functioning; consequently, these people must either get out of bed and go to the restroom or use a bed pan in order to perform normal bodily excretory functions.
For those who are completely bed ridden, the bed pan is the only option. Using a bed pan can be a very awkward procedure, not to mention demeaning and embarrassing. In addition, lying over the bed pan and raising the mid-section of the body can be very painful. Consequently, there is a need for a device that facilities the use of a bed pan with dignity for those people who are bed ridden.